


Strings of Fate

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gangs, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Romance, Secrets, Sex Slavery, Smut, Torture, Triggers, Violence, boy toy, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An innocent soul sold to a heartless mafia boss.





	1. Prologue

 

If the man who found him didn’t talk about his age all the time and how long it would be until he turns 18, Baekhyun wouldn't know how many years have passed.

He can't remember much, but what he can recall is that he was living on the streets and was forcefully taken away from there around 5 years ago. He was only 13 when they took him — he was too weak to fight back or at least run away, but he wished he could have ran away. Living and even dying on the streets would be better than being owned by a gang known for selling young boys to whoever has enough money, to satisfy their needs.

For almost 5 years now, Baekhyun has been locked up in a small and cold basement with 3 other boys. He doesn't know much about them because if they get caught talking to each other, it wouldn’t end in a good way for them; he had to learn that the hard way.

 

He's sitting on the cold stone ground with nothing but an oversized, thin long-sleeved shirt that used to be white — he's been wearing it since he got there. He also had a filthy blanket to shield him from the cold, but he was still freezing.

With every touch, he can feel his bones; he's too skinny for a boy of his age, his skin too pale and his lips chapped. He can't control his coughing and his throat feels like a desert.

 

His eyes are reddened from the lack of sleep and it hurts to move, but he looks up when the door swings open. One of the men enters the room and walks straight up to Baekhyun.

The man kneels down in front of him. "Drink," he said as he presses a small cup filled with water against his lips, but Baekhyun turns his head to the side. He refuses to drink anything because dying sounds the best to him — he’s lost his will to stay alive, he’s already lost his hopes to get out of this place years ago.

Baekhyun's eyes start to tear up when the man slaps him across his face. "I said, drink!" he yelled at him and forcefully opened his mouth to pour in the water. Baekhyun drank it and he hated it; it means he will survive at least a bit longer and that's something he doesn't want.

 

The man jumps up and quickly turns around muttering, "Shit," when there are sounds of guns. He takes out his gun from under his belt and leaves the basement, locking the door behind him again.

Time passes and nothing is heard again until the same man comes back to the basement. "You three, follow me!" he demands while pointing at the other boys that were with him in the room. Everyone knows what's going to happen —someone came to buy some boys to satisfy his disgusting needs. The boys get up and leave the room with the man, leaving Baekhyun behind alone in the cold.

 

Baekhyun is shivering from the cold and doesn't know how much time has passed. It didn't feel that long and that's why he was surprised that the man from before brought the three boys back to the basement. He feels it, that something isn't right.

"You!" the man said while pointing at Baekhyun. He doesn't need to say more; Baekhyun knows what's going on. Someone will take a look at him — someone who could be the one he gets sold to when he turns 18.

 

He gets up from the ground, letting the blanket slide down his shoulders and his head hanging low as he follows the man upstairs.

 

When he enters the main hall, he sees the leader of the gang, Choi, the man who owns him, and three tall and heavily armed men, aiming at the leader. Baekhyun doesn't know who they are but judging from just looks, he knows that they could kill him in a blink of a second.

Baekhyun gets pushed to stand in front of the three unknown men. His head is still hanging low and he’s fiddling with his sleeves.

 

"Pure and innocent. Does he change your mind, Park?" Choi spoke and now Baekhyun knows that one of the men is named Park. The moment the man in the middle, the one with the red pushed back hair, takes a grip of his chin to look closer at him, he knew that this is Park and he's probably the leader of them.

Park leaned in closer, still holding onto Baekhyun's chin. "Pure and innocent, you say? Does that mean that no one has ever touched you before?" he asked with a smirk on his lips and made Baekhyun feel even worse, he turned his head to the left side in shame. He feels humiliated.

 

Park continues to look at his face closely for a moment before he finally lets go of him. "How old is he?" he asks as he turns back to the leader.

Choi looks away and sighs. "He will turn 18 in two days," he muttered displeased and Park kept quiet for a moment before he laughs.

"I see, you wanted to sell his virginity for a nice amount, right?" Park asks in an amused and mocking way and Choi kept quiet. Baekhyun could feel the tears in his eyes building up again.

 

He didn't notice that Park's attention was back on him again.

 

Baekhyun shrieks when Park suddenly takes a grip of the collar of his long sleeved shirt and yanks it down, exposing the dark purple bruises around his collarbones.

"Ah! Don't worry, we made sure that the bruises wouldn’t leave scars!" Choi quickly exclaims loudly while holding up his hands as if he was trying to defend himself.

 

It seems like Park doesn’t care about what Choi has to say. His attention is still on Baekhyun and Baekhyun just wants to run away but he knows he can’t.

"I accept. You can see your debt as cleared," Park says to Choi and this makes Baekhyun look up to Park with his eyes wide. He doesn't understand what's going on. "Yifan, carry him into the car," Park orders and the tallest of the three men went to Baekhyun, ready to pick him up and carry him away.  
  


Baekhyun flinches at the touch from the man who seems to be named Yifan. He steps back in an attempt to get away from Yifan just to get hit across the face by Choi. “Don’t disobey their orders!” Choi demands.  
  


Park quickly yanks Choi close to him with a strong grip on his collar. "Don't you dare touch my property like that ever again," Park hisses at him before he pushes him back with force.

"Yifan!" Park orders again and Baekhyun gets picked up by the guy and carried out of the building. They head to their cars with Park in front of them, leading the way and the third guy backing them up from behind with his gun out, ready to shoot.

 

It takes a while until they stop again and during the whole ride, Baekhyun thinks of just opening the door while driving and to jump out but he knows that he couldn't do that, the door was locked and so he kept quiet.

 

When they arrive at a big mansion, Baekhyun knew that this couldn’t mean something good.  
  


"Yifan, bring him to the spare room on the first floor," Park orders as he starts to walk into the mansion and Baekhyun got once again, picked up by Yifan.

He just wants to run away but he's too weak to go against the man who's currently carrying him.

 

A middle-aged woman opens the door for Yifan and as soon as he steps in, he finally lets Baekhyun down. He looks around and it's completely different from what he thought. The room has windows, a carpet, an actual bed, and even an individual bathroom connected to it, but he knew he shouldn't be happy about it as soon as he hears that the door behind him is getting locked.

This is the moment when Baekhyun finally realizes what happened. Not only has his virginity gotten sold, but he himself got sold to someone, not knowing what will happen to him next.

He is Park's property.

 

 


	2. Part 1

It’s not the first time that Baekhyun is locked inside a room, but that doesn’t mean that this doesn’t make him feel anxious.

 

Baekhyun takes a look around the room and stops at the huge windows in front of him. A thought comes to his mind as he walks over to it.

He thinks that even though the property is huge, they wouldn’t notice if he tries to escape out of the window - Thinking that he would survive a fall from the first floor without breaking his bones.

As he tries to open it, he notices that even the window is locked, needing a key to be opened. Baekhyun sighs, he shouldn’t have known that.

 

Baekhyun let himself sink to the floor, his legs can’t hold him longer - He’s too tired and too scared.

His eyes are feeling heavy as he looks at the huge bed beside him, he doesn’t want anything else than just to sleep on it at this moment.

But then again, he’s too afraid, thinking of what if he’s not even allowed to use it and so, he soon fell asleep on the floor.

 

 

He wakes up as the door of his room is being ripped open, it takes him a moment to realize that it’s already the next day.

 

Baekhyun pushes himself up into a sitting position, linking his hands under his knees. He looked to the door to see Park standing there, piercing Baekhyun with his stare.

 

As Park begins to walk over to him and Baekhyun lets his head hang low - not daring to even look at him.

 

 

 

Park is standing still for a moment before he crouches down in front of Baekhyun. “Tell me something about you,” Park says as he takes a grip on Baekhyun’s chin to make him look at him.

 

He feels the tears building up in his eyes again, Baekhyun averts his eyes from Park’s gaze and stays quiet.

 

Park turns Baekhyun’s head to make Baekhyun look at him again. “What about your name?” Park asks as he’s still piercing Baekhyun with his gaze.

 

Baekhyun stays silent again, he feels like if he would open up his mouth, no sound would come out. After a while of silence, the grip Park has on his chin loosens. He stands up with an annoyed sigh, leaving the room and locking the door behind him again.

 

He flinches as he hears how Park is yelling Yifan’s name as soon as he locked the door of Baekhyun’s room.

 

With Park’s outburst, Baekhyun knows he got himself into trouble. He knows that he should have answered Park’s questions, but he couldn’t and now, the only thing he can do is to wait for his punishment.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he should do now, except for waiting and so, he scoots over to the bed to lean against the frame of it - he falls asleep again.

 

 

Hours have already passed as he wakes up to the sound of the door being unlocked again. Baekhyun looks up to the door, it’s surprising him that he meets eyes with a man he doesn’t recognize as Yifan.

 

The man is holding a rather large bowl in his hand and has something black, that seems to be a piece of clothing hanging over his shoulder and another white piece of fabric over his other should. “Mr. Park ordered me to wash you up and change your clothing,” the man says as he places the bowl on the desk near the window.

 

“He doesn’t want you to wear something in his house that’s as filthy as the thing you’re wearing right now,” he explains as he turns the chair away from the desk to face the room.

 

Baekhyun is confused, he expected to be punished and not to be washed up but then again, he thinks that this can also be just the preparation for his punishment.

 

“Take off what you’re wearing and sit down here,” the man orders as he places the white fabric, a large towel, over the chair. Baekhyun stands up, but he stays still on the same spot, clutching to the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt, he doesn't want to take it off.

 

It seems like Baekhyun’s missing reaction to follow the order is angering the man. The man walks over to Baekhyun who’s just looking at his own hands. “I said, take off your clothes!” the man orders again with his voice raised as he slaps Baekhyun across the face.

 

Baekhyun starts to slowly take off his shirt and tears are already threatening to fall again - he feels exposed.

 

 

The moment Baekhyun get rid of his shirt and let it fall to the floor, he immediately covers his private parts with his hands and walks over to sit on the chair the man was preparing just a moment ago.

 

 

The man takes a small piece of fabric out of the bowl that’s filled with water and starts to rub it over Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun wants to hide his face out of shame, but he doesn't want to remove his hands from where they are and so, his tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

 

 

“You might be dirty, but your legs are so smooth,” the man comments as one of his hands is roaming up from Baekhyun’s calf to his tight, way too high for Baekhyun’s liking but he keeps quiet - trying not to break into loud sobs.

 

The man stands up with a disgusting grin on his face to walk behind Baekhyun. “I guess many already had fun with you, am I right?” the man whispers from behind into Baekhyun’s ear.

 

Baekhyun can’t keep quiet anymore, he feels humiliated. He bits onto his bottom lip as an attempt to muffle down his sobs when he feels how the man’s hands begin to slowly move over his chest.

 

“I bet your voice sounds beautiful if I make you scream out in pain,” Baekhyun feels the man’s hot breath against his earlobe as he speaks again. He want’s nothing more than just to scream for help but he knows that no one would come.

Baekhyun starts to think that this may be really is his punishment for not answering Park’s questions from earlier.

 

Baekhyun can’t hold it back anymore and breaks into loud sobbing, which only made the man behind him chuckle. “Your crying is like music to me,” the man says as he slowly moved his hands down on Baekhyun even further.

 

“Please… Don’t…” Baekhyun sobs as a faint whisper when he feels the man’s hand over his own. He feels the grin of the man as he pressed his face to Baekhyun’s ear.

“You have no right-“ the man gets interrupted by the door that swung open with so much force that it hit the wall with a loud thud.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing there?” Park growls and the man quickly removes himself from Baekhyun as Park steps into the room.

Baekhyun pulls up his knees to cover more of himself.

The man dares to scoff at Park’s question. “I’m not doing anything wrong! He’s just a filthy toy and nothing more than that.” The man points out while he laughs in a mocking way.

 

Park scoffed at the man’s answer. “Was it you who had to give up on your money for him or was it me who had to?” Park asks as he walks closer to the man and takes a tight hold of the man’s collar. “You…” came as a mumbling response.

 

“I can’t believe that you’re disrespecting me and my property like that when you exactly know that Zitao has his eyes and ears everywhere and doesn’t hesitate to inform me about it,” Park threatens as he pushes the man down to the floor.

“Zitao! Take care of him,” Park spits on the man and another man steps into the room. Baekhyun recognizes his face, this was the other man next to Yifan who was with Park the previous day.

 

Zitao pulls the man up and drags him out of the room, ignoring his pleading screams.

 

Park looks a moment at the still heavily sobbing Baekhyun before he turns around and walks to the door, he stops again. “You belong to me and to no one else,” he says before he’s closing the door and locks it behind him.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know for how long he was crying but when he finally calms down again, he takes the small cloth to wash off the dirt and the touches the man left on him from his body.

His eyes move to the black pieces of clothing that lay next to the bowl of water on the desk - He grabs it and puts it on.

It was a huge hoodie made out of some sort of soft fabric, it almost reaches down to his knees, but Baekhyun has to admit that it feels better than the long-sleeved shirt he has been wearing for the past five years.

 

As he looks back to the desk, Baekhyun notices that under the hoodie was even a pair of underwear - it has been years since the last time he was able to wear something like that. It was kind of weird that a simple and clean hoodie and a pair of underwear gave him a comforting feeling as soon as he put them on.

 

 

He sits back down on the floor, leaning against the frame of the bed and as the time passes, the sun is slowly going down and Baekhyun hasn’t moved an inch, he’s still afraid of what can happen to him.

 

Baekhyun begins to feel sleepy and even though the with carpet covered floor in this room is way more comfortable than the stone ground he had to sleep on during the last years, the bed behind him is tempting.

 

After a while of hesitating, he climbs into the bed and covers his body with the blanket. It feels like heaven to him and the warmth makes him fall asleep quickly.

 

 

In the middle of the night, Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of yelling, loud thuds and breaking glass from the floor above him. He pulls the blanket over his head, he just wants to sleep and if he’s honest, to never wake up again.

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to the feeling of a hand stroking his head. At first, he thought it was an imagination, but when he realizes that someone is really doing that to him, he jerks up and hides behind the blanket with a tight grip to it.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid, little one,” a voice of a woman cooed at him and Baekhyun pulls down the blanket again to be greeted by the same middle-aged woman from the day when he arrived at this place.

 

“Mr. Park wants to see you in his office. Follow me,” the woman says as she walks over to the door and he gets up to follow the woman since he knows, he shouldn’t disobey their orders.

 

The woman leads him upstairs to the second floor and points towards the double door with a huge phoenix emblem on it at the end of the hallways.

 

His heart speeds up with every step he takes closer to the door, Baekhyun knows that it can’t mean anything good that Park wants to see him.


	3. Part 2

Baekhyun took a few more steps, he stands in front of the double door with a huge phoenix emblem on it - he feels nervous.  
In Park’s house, Baekhyun doesn’t feel as despair as he did during the years he had spent at Choi’s but that doesn’t mean he isn’t afraid of what waits for him in the future.

 

After a moment of hesitation, he knocks on the door. “Come in,” Baekhyun faintly hears park saying and so, he slowly opens the door, closing it behind him, but he doesn’t dare to step more into the room.  
Exactly on the opposite of the room, Park sits behind his huge wooden desk and looks straight up to Baekhyun who is fiddling with his sleeves like he always does when he’s nervous.

 

“Are you just going to stand there? Come closer,” Park says as he leans back into his chair. Baekhyun nods once and takes a few steps closer to Park.  
Park leans back and props himself up on his desk with his elbows. “If I remember it right, today must be your 18. Birthday, am I right?” Park questions with a half-smile on his lips and this makes Baekhyun feel even more anxious.

 

“Yes…” Baekhyun mutters as he still is fiddling with his sleeves, not daring to look at Park as he speaks to him - He has been taught to not look anyone above him straight into their faces.

 

“I’ve been thinking about allowing you to walk freely around in my house,” Baekhyun immediately looks up to Park with his eyes wide open as Park told him that.

Baekhyun’s reaction made Park chuckle. “Yes, I really did say that. I guess that’s all I wanted to tell you, so go ahead and explore.” Park snickers as he leans back again, still having that half-smile on his lips.

“Th-thank you,” Baekhyun faintly whispers as he turns back to the door to open it, but when he’s just about to leave, “Ah, and Baekhyun?” are Park’s words that make him freeze on the spot.

 

Baekhyun gulps before he turns around, he doesn’t know how Park knows his name, he never told him that - The shock about it is bigger than his surprise.

 

“Y-yes?” Baekhyun quietly asks with his head hanging low again. “Just one thing, we’re used to calling each other by their first names here, so yeah, you should get used to that,” Park explains to him while he’s piercing Baekhyun with his gaze.  
“Yes… But… I don’t know your name,” Baekhyun admits in a faint whisper and hears Park sigh in response. “It’s Chanyeol,” Park, now known as Chanyeol tells him and Baekhyun nods once in acknowledgment before he turns around to leave Chanyeol’s office.

 

As Baekhyun closes the door behind him, he takes a deep breath. This clearly wasn’t something had expected, he expected the worst but what he got was some sort of freedom. It wasn’t much though, but it’s still more than he ever had in his whole life.

 

It almost makes him feel slightly relaxed but then again, he thinks back to the other things Chanyeol had said to him. Why did he ask for his age again and how did he know his name? - Baekhyun has no answers to this.  
Baekhyun decides to not think about it too much for the moment, he wants to use the given freedom as long as still can. He knows, it can be taken away from him again at any time.

 

He takes another deep breath before he walks all the way downstairs. He opens the first door that’s connected to the main hall and meets with the same middle-aged woman he has seen only twice before, the same woman that woke him up today.

 

“Oh! I just finished cooking, are you hungry, little one?” she asks him with a warm smile but Baekhyun only shakes his head quickly. “You shouldn’t lie to an old lady like me,” she snickers.  
“I can see that you’re hungry from just looking at you, so take a seat,” she adds before she turns back to the stove she is standing in front and Baekhyun does as he’s being told.

 

“So, what is your name, little one?” she asks as she places a plate which she just prepared and a glass of juice in front of Baekhyun. “B-Baekhyun,” he mutters while looking at the plate, it was just something simple, but it looks delicious to him - he hasn’t seen anything besides bread that was way too old in years.

“I’m Mrs. Lee and you can always come to me if you need something, especially if you’re hungry. You could really need some more weight, you’re just skin and bones,” she says as she roams her eyes over him.

“Thank you… But Mr., I mean, Chanyeol… He said that I should get used to calling everyone by their first name,” Baekhyun quietly mentions as he looks back up to Mrs. Lee.

“Oh, if this is the case, then you can call me Miyoung,” she answers as she suddenly beams him a bright smile. “And now, eat up before it gets cold,” Miyoung suggests with ruffling Baekhyun’s hair before she turns around again.

 

Baekhyun needs a moment before he actually allows himself to eat. As he took the first bite, tears start to build up and he hides his face in his hands.

On his plate are just some simple pancakes with syrup, but after so many years of starving and only old bread, these pancakes taste like heaven for him. The taste of the simple meal was overwhelming him and he can’t control the threatening tears, so he just let them roll down his cheeks.

 

The kitchen door being swung open makes Baekhyun look up from behind his hands. “Why is he crying?” is the first thing Chanyeol asks when his eyes meet with Baekhyun’s.

“You know how delicious my cookings are,” Miyoung chuckles as she places another plate of food and a glass of water on the table. Baekhyun notices that she also placed some sort of pill next to the glass.

“I can’t argue with that,” Chanyeol replies with a soft laughter as he walks over to the table where Baekhyun is sitting at.

 

Chanyeol lifts up the glass of water and took the pill that Miyoung place on the table in his other hand. “Did Junmyeon say when he will be here?” he asks before he washes down the pill with a long sip of the water.

Miyoung pushes up her sleeve slightly to take a look at her watch. “He should be here in about an hour, maybe a little bit earlier,” she looks back up at him again as she informs Chanyeol about Junmyeon’s time of his arrival.

Chanyeol nods in acknowledgment. “Tell him that he can find me in one of my rooms,” he announces as he places the glass back on the table and turns around to leave the kitchen again without even looking at the prepared food Miyoung did for him.

 

“He will never learn to actually eat breakfast,” Miyoung sighs, but in a joking way as she shoves the plate over to where Baekhyun sits. “Well, at least that means there’s more for you,” she laughs softly while smiling at Baekhyun as she takes a seat close to him.

 

It takes him a moment of hesitation, but Baekhyun begins to eat again - slowly but he eats. “So, how old are you, little one?” Miyoung’s question makes Baekhyun stop every movement, for some reasons, being asked about his age makes him feel anxious.

“I… I just turned 18,” Baekhyun mumbles. Miyoung seems like a kind woman to him, but that doesn’t mean he feels less nervous when he’s sort of forced to say something.

Miyoung claps her hands happily together, making Baekhyun look up to her. “That means you’re younger than Chanyeol, how sweet!” she chirps. “I guess you don’t even know how old he is, right?” she asks and Baekhyun just shakes his head before she continues.

“He’s 18, just like you, but he turns 19 in a few months,” she says and Baekhyun looks at her with his eyes slightly widened. He knew from Chanyeol’s looks that he can’t be that old, but he didn’t expect him to be this young and even more, to be the same age as he himself is.

Miyoung laughs softly at the reaction Baekhyun had when she revealed Chanyeol’s age. “I know, I know. He’s pretty young for being a boss,” she snickers and Baekhyun gulps, looking down on his hands and is fiddling with his sleeves again.

Baekhyun knows that she probably doesn’t even noticed that she’s hurting him, that she maybe doesn’t even know why he’s here in the first place.  
But she just reminded him again that Chanyeol is a boss, the leader of a gang that actually owns him - after all, he’s still just Chanyeol’s property.

 

After that, Baekhyun keeps quiet and has his head hanging low again and Miyoung notices the change. “Ah, I’m sorry, I probably talk too much. Go on and eat, it’s getting cold and it tastes better if it’s still warm,” Miyoung says softly in a comforting tone as she begins to eat as well.

 

It again takes him a while before he starts eating again and he can feel how Miyoung is looking at him the whole time - Baekhyun tried to avoid her gaze.

At least half an hour, if not more, has already passed and he’s still not close to being finished with eating.

 

Baekhyun looks up when the door of the kitchen swung open again and reveals an unknown man. “Miyou - Oh? Who are you?” the man who just opened the door asks, clearly confused, tilting his head to the side the moment his eyes meet with Baekhyun’s.

“I… I’m Baekhyun,” he softly answers the man who’s still standing in the frame of the door but he nods in acknowledgment. “I’m Dr. Kim,” the man averts his eyes over to Miyoung for a brief moment, she simply nods with a small smile. “But I guess you can call me Junmyeon,” the man, now known as Junmyeon adds when he looks back to Baekhyun.

“Ah, before I forget, you can find Chanyeol in one of his rooms,” Miyoung quickly informs him when Junmyeon was about to leave the room again. He turns around with an amused smile on his lips. “I already figured that out, I know he doesn’t like it in my room,” Junmyeon laughs as he closes the door behind him.

 

It surprised him slightly when Miyoung suddenly got up from her seat and she notices that. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. I’ll just bring them something to drink,” she explains as she took a tray with two glasses and a water bottle in her hands.

“Could you open the door for me?” Miyoung asks with a faint laughter and so Baekhyun did, he got slowly up from his seat to open the door for her. When she walked through, he closes the door again and walks back to the seat he sat into just a moment ago, he doesn’t really know where to go.

 

Just a few minutes later, Miyoung came back just like she said. She walks over to Baekhyun “Chanyeol wants Junmyeon to check on you, so please follow me,” she says while ruffling Baekhyun’s hair for a moment.

Baekhyun freezes for a moment, he doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but he knows, he has to follow her and so, he gets up from his seat and slowly trails after Miyoung who is leading the way.  
She leads him downstairs and everything about that begins to remind him of the basement in which he had spent the past years, fear slowly starts to grow.

 

At the end of the stairs, there was a huge white double door and after Miyoung opens it and Baekhyun steps inside the room behind it, it feels to him as if he just switched over into a hospital.

Baekhyun looks around for a moment, the floor and the walls were covered with clean white tiles. The tables were overflowing with medical objects, but it still was clearly organized.

“Junmyeon will come soon, so just wait there for him,” she says as she points to one of the examination bed’s and right after that, she goes back upstairs, leaving Baekhyun alone there.

 

He walks over to the examination bed and sits down on it, waiting for Junmyeon to arrive. With every minute that passes, his nervousness grows.  
Baekhyun has no idea what will happen and he’s afraid that the same thing could happen to him just like it did on the previous day.


	4. Part 3

Baekhyun doesn’t know how much time has passed since he was brought downstairs into this hospital-like looking room to wait for Junmyeon.

 

After a while, the white door swung open again and the man who introduced himself earlier as Junmyeon walks into the room, straight up to Baekhyun who feels like dying out of nervosity.

“I guess, Miyoung already told you why you had to come here, am I right?” Junmyeon asks as he put on some gloves that were lying on the table next to the examination bed.

Baekhyun just nods in response, he knows he’s there for a check, but he doesn’t know what this is about. “I need you to take off your hoodie,” Junmyeon orders, keeping his voice soft but it made Baekhyun look at him with his eyes wide open. It reminds him of the other man, it makes him freeze.

Junmyeon notices Baekhyun’s reaction to his request. “I was told about the incident. You don’t have to worry about that, I have nothing like that in my mind. I’m one of the few people Chanyeol actually trusts, so you can trust me as well,” Junmyeon assures him. “And besides that, my wife would kill me otherwise,” he jokes as an attempt to lessen Baekhyun’s nervous reaction.

 

It doesn’t help much to calm his nerves, but Baekhyun at least tries to trust him and even if it turns out the other way again, he knows he has no right to complain anyways and just has to let it happen.

Baekhyun slowly takes off his hoodie and places it beside him. “Okay, good. Please lay down now,” Junmyeon says and Baekhyun obeys, he lays down on the examination bed.

 

“Well, your bruises look horrible. Do any of them hurt?” he asks and Baekhyun nods. “J-just a few of them and only if I actually touch them or bump against something with them,” Baekhyun mutters to Junmyeon who writes everything down what Baekhyun tells him.

Junmyeon takes out a Polaroid camera from a drawer. “Don’t mind me, I need to take photos of the bruises for the records,” Junmyeon explains as he takes a photo of every bruise Baekhyun has.

“This could hurt a little bit now, I need to check which ones actually hurt so I can take note of it,” Junmyeon mentions before he is slightly pressing his hand on every individual bruise. Baekhyun hisses at a few touches and bites his bottom lip to suppress himself and Junmyeon takes note of everything, writing it under the matching photo.

 

Junmyeon takes a grip of Baekhyun’s wrists to take a closer look – it makes him flinch a little. “Did they tie you up for a longer period of time?” Junmyeon asks; he looks slightly worried. Without a warning, Baekhyun felt the tears build up at this memory, he nods.

 

“Shhh, don’t cry. It’s okay, you will be okay,” Junmyeon cooed at Baekhyun to calm him at least a little bit down as he wipes away a tear that escapes Baekhyun. “Some bruises look worse than they actually are. I don’t think that any of them will leave a scar but it might take some time to fully fade away,” Junmyeon explains as he hands the hoodie back to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hurriedly puts his hoodie back on. Even though Junmyeon really didn’t touch him inappropriately and just did what a doctor is supposed to do, he still feels less stressed with his clothes on, even if it’s just this hoodie.

 

Junmyeon rolls up Baekhyun’s sleeve, he takes off his gloves to put on new ones before he walks over to a cabinet to take out a syringe. “This can sting a little bit, but I need some blood samples for some more tests,” Junmyeon speaks as he walks back to Baekhyun who looks worriedly at the syringe.

“Don’t worry, I know what I am doing,” Junmyeon assures in a soft tone as he ties a band tightly around the lower half of Baekhyun’s upper arm. Junmyeon continues with disinfecting the spot where he’s going to draw some blood. “If it helps you, close your eyes,” he says as he unwraps the syringe.

Baekhyun closes his eyes when Junmyeon is about to insert the needle into his vein. He hisses slightly at the sting, but it fades away quickly. When Junmyeon is finished, he presses a band-aid on it. “Now give me a moment, so I can do some quick tests,” Junmyeon asserts as he walks over to another table with Baekhyun’s blood samples.

 

It takes a few minutes before Junmyeon returns his attention back to Baekhyun who waited patiently. “You’re clearly lacking minerals and vitamins, but I was already expecting that,” Junmyeon informs before he looks through a hanging cabinet.

Junmyeon walks back over to Baekhyun and hands him two pills and a glass of water. “You should take these every day for the next few weeks until your body is back to normal. I will inform Miyoung to take care of handing you the pills and to making sure that you eat enough,” Junmyeon explains before he walks back to his desk looking through the drawers as if he’s searching for something.

 

Baekhyun just keeps quiet and lets Junmyeon do what he needs to do. “Ah! I knew I still have some of this left,” Junmyeon says as he takes something out of the drawer and walks back to Baekhyun. “This is a cream with Arnica, it will cool it and lessens pain. Rub this daily on your bruises and it can help to make them disappear faster,” Junmyeon says with a generous smile as he hands the cream to Baekhyun.

“T-thank you,” Baekhyun shyly whispers as he shoves the cream into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Anyways, you’re almost ready to go. I just want to take note of your height and weight before I let you go back,” Junmyeon announces as he walks over to a scale that also measures heights.

Baekhyun gets slowly down from the examination bed and walks over to Junmyeon, stepping on the scale. “I already knew you were underweight from just looking at you, but it’s worse than I thought,” Junmyeon mutters as he writes down the results.

 

Baekhyun also already knew that he’s way too skinny for his age and height, but seeing the numbers in front of him makes him feel even sicker about it.  
But it’s not like it was Baekhyun’s fault to be that skinny, Choi didn’t really allow him to eat over the past few years so he would keep the body of a little boy.

Once again, the memories make the tears building up in his eyes, but Baekhyun was able to hold them back this time, quickly wiping them away with his sleeves when Junmyeon wasn’t looking.

 

“Alright, you can go now. I’ll finish up the results and then inform Miyoung, so you don’t have to worry about anything,” Junmyeon says with offering Baekhyun a smile, but it’s easy for someone like Junmyeon to say that there’s no need to worry about anything. Baekhyun is always worried since he doesn’t know what could happen next to him, what he is allowed to do and what not.

 

He pities himself even though he knows he has no right to do so. The tears are slowly running down his cheeks as he hurriedly runs back to his room, pulling the blanket over him - he just wants to sleep.

He actually fell asleep as he’s still exhausted from the sleep lack he had over the past years.

 

Baekhyun wakes up later that day to a soft knocking on his door, as he looks up, Miyoung has already entered the room with a plate in her hands.

“I thought you would come back to me when Junmyeon finished the check up on you,” she chuckles as she walks in further. “You’re feeling tired, aren’t you?” she asks and Baekhyun simply nods in response. “I brought you something to eat, but if you’re tired just sleep and eat later,” she tells Baekhyun as she places the plate down on the desk in Baekhyun's room - she's about to leave again.

Just before she closes the door, Baekhyun decided to ask what’s been on his mind for a while now. “Miyoung?” he asks and she turns around to him, waiting for him to continue. “Why are you this nice to me?” he asks after hesitating for a moment.

Miyoung smiles weakly at Baekhyun. “You just remind me of my son,” she explains softly and Baekhyun could feel it in the way she spoke, something must have happened to her son and so, he doesn’t ask further.

She noticed Baekhyun’s uneasiness. “Don’t worry about that. It gives me joy to see your face around,” she says with a soft laughter. “Now, eat and sleep,” Miyoung adds before she leaves the room.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t feel like eating but he’s hungry and she smell of the food actually made him get up. With no one around, he ate so fast that his tummy started to hurt but he doesn’t regret it though.  
After he finished, Baekhyun crawls back into his bed and snuggles under the blanket, taking some time until he found a position that doesn’t make his tummy hurt more – he falls asleep again.

 

 

_There was a narrow alley in the middle of the night and only a few newspapers to shield him from the cold of the ground. A place he knew for way too long – a place which he thought would save him from the stares, save him from the cruelty of the world._

_The day that proves his thought, his hope, to be wrong had to come but it was too soon._

_“Boss, look what I found here,” he hears a faint whisper from behind and footsteps that are coming closer._

_He is forcefully pushed up into a sitting position and a man crouches in front of him, taking a hold of his chin. “Young, pure, and such a beautiful face, exactly what I was looking for,” the man says and in the light that the moon gave off, he could see the smirk on the man’s lips._

_He felt two other men gripping to his arms pulling him up and he struggles to fight against it – he’s just 13 years old and too weak from starvation to go against these men._

_“Please, let me go…” he cries out but no one was there to hear him and besides that, no one who would have cared about it anyways._

_Suddenly, a cloth is pressing over his mouth and nose, the smell is stinging his eyes and tears are falling nonstop until everything goes black._

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up crying somewhere in the night, he’s away from these men, away from Choi, the man who made is already terrible life even worse – and still, the memories won’t leave him.

He wipes away his tears and begins to walk through the house with no particular place in mind, he just wants to find something that could comfort him. Just when he was about to cry out again, he sees an open door, it’s leading to the Living room.

 

He stops in the doorframe and sees Miyoung, still awake and reading a book on the couch in a dim light that’s just strong enough to read without having her eyes hurting afterward.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but a faint sob escapes him as a tear starts to roll down his cheek, making Miyoung notice him. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” she asks worriedly as she puts the book aside; noticing the redness of his eyes and Baekhyun nods. “I… I just had a bad dream…” he explains to her.

Miyoung smiles softly at him as she puts her hand on the place next to her. “Come here, let me read something to you. I’ve been told that my reading voice is comforting,” she replies; placing a thin pillow on her lap.

 

After a moment of hesitating, Baekhyun walks over to Miyoung and sits down next to her. She took the thin blanket that was laying over the armrest and wrapped it around Baekhyun – making him lay his head on her lap.

She begins to read and it didn’t take long until Baekhyun falls asleep to her soft voice and her hand stroking over his hair.

 

Baekhyun wakes up early in the morning, still laying on the couch where he fell asleep last night. He gets up, wanting to go back to his room, sleeping in his bed.

Just when he got to the first floor, he sees how Chanyeol, Yifan, and Zitao are making their way downstairs – wearing suits and being heavily armed.

 

Chanyeol stops in front of Baekhyun, motioning to Yifan and Zitao to walk down without him. Chanyeol places his hand on Baekhyun cheek, it surprises him and he flinches slightly to the touch. “Just a few days here and it seems like you’re already on your way to gain weight,” he chuckles while moving his thumb over Baekhyun’s cheek for a moment before he removes his hand again.

 

For some reasons, his words make Baekhyun feel guilty – guilty that he ate so much in just a few days. Baekhyun looks down to his fiddling hands. “I… I’m sorry…” Baekhyun mutters with a frown on his lips and he hears a soft laughter in response.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asks in an amuses tone. “I don’t want to have a sick boy in my house,” Chanyeol adds but before Baekhyun could reply, Yifan’s voice from downstairs interrupts them.

 

“Chanyeol! Hurry up, we have to leave!” Yifan shouts up to them and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Shut up, I’m coming!” he yells back to Yifan before he averts his attention back to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun shrieks a little when Chanyeol suddenly pulls at Baekhyun’s hoodie, looking at Chanyeol with a hint of shock and fear in his eyes. “Ask Miyoung to give you another sweatshirt, so you can shower and change into it, let her wash this hoodie,” Chanyeol orders and before Baekhyun could answer, Chanyeol is already walking downstairs.

 

It took a moment until Baekhyun understand what Chanyeol ordered. He walks back downstairs and walks into the kitchen and just like he thought, he found Miyoung who turns to him with a smile. “Oh, you’re already awake?” she asks as she ties her apron. “I just wanted to start making breakfast, you can wait here if you want,” she adds with a smile.

“Miyoung?” Baekhyun asks and Miyoung hums in response. “C-Chanyeol said that I should ask you to give me another sweatshirt so that I could shower…” he explains shyly; trying not to look directly at Miyoung but he notices that her smile grew bigger.

“Do you want to come with me and choose something you like?” she questions and Baekhyun looks at her with his eyes wide. He can’t believe that she asked that, that he’s really allowed to actually chose something.

 

Before he could at least nod in response, Miyoung already took his hand into hers and leads him upstairs. Just when Miyoung opens the door with the phoenix emblem, Baekhyun stops his steps. “W-Why are we here?” he asks unsurely, not knowing why she leads him to Chanyeol’s rooms. He doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to step inside his rooms when he isn’t ordered up.

 

Miyoung looks at Baekhyun slightly confused. “Chanyeol said to give you another sweatshirt, right?” she questions and Baekhyun nods, Miyoung laughs softly for a moment. “To who do you think belongs the hoodie that you’re wearing right now?” she hints slightly amused at Baekhyun’s reaction.

Baekhyun realizes what Miyoung was saying, he’s already wearing clothes which Chanyeol wore before – Chanyeol gave his own clothes to him and it gives Baekhyun a weird feeling, a feeling which he can’t describe.


End file.
